The invention relates to a setting device for a ventilation flap in an air duct, particularly in a heating and ventilation system of an automobile.
Ventilation flaps are used in the air ducts of heating and ventilation systems or air conditioning systems in an automobile and are usually adjusted via Bowden pull mechanisms or mechanical transmissions.
It is known to adjust the ventilation flaps by an electric motor, a corresponding control unit for the electric motor being arranged in the region of the dashboard. Desired-value transmitters to be adjusted by the user are provided for the rotary angles of the flap in the control unit, the associated electric motor being adjusted according to the desired-value presetting via the electronics.
A plurality of ventilation flaps are arranged in an automobile, and these, as a rule, have different directions of rotation and often also have to be adjusted over different rotary angle ranges. Each electric motor must therefore be actuated in an appropriate way by the control unit.
In the mounting of a plurality of ventilation flaps adjustable in each case by means of electric motors, it is necessary to ensure that the respective control outputs are correctly assigned to the respective electric motors. Although confusion between the junction leads can be recognized during an operating test, there is nevertheless the risk of damage to the ventilation flap or to the electric motor when, for example on account of incorrect assignment, the electric motor is adjusted beyond a permissible rotary angle range.